Dragon Shard
by Unlucky Midnight Sunlight
Summary: This is my first fanfic that was created because i had a lot of free time and i thought i should do something with it so all who read it please review thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Shard**

**Chapter 1: A New Ally**

He was flying away from the newly resurrected huntress' followers at a frantic pace and as his wings slowly began to go limp from the agony cause from keeping this speed all day. He started to fall as he lost consciousness from exhaustion he fell into a small clearing and straight into the middle of a lake.

Coming from another direction Spyro and Cynder were flying over and saw the ultramarine dragon's decent and went down to the site of where he landed.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Cynder plaintively asked Spyro.

"I don't know, but should we take him to Warfang?" Spyro replied to her.

She nodded and they both flew over to the body and picked him up and carried him as they began to fly. Within a few hours Warfang was in sight. It was just before noon so they landed had a drink and started flying again. As they reached the wall they were greeted by Terrador. Terrador looked at the small unconscious dragon

Terrador asked them "do you want me to carry that dragon you two look tired?"

"Yes please" Cynder with Spyro in unison.

Spyro and Cynder gave the little dragon to Terrador and flew to the temple.

Following the dragons at a distance was a white dragon as she tracked them she saw a city and on the wall a green dragon. As she came to land next to the wall she asked herself, do they work for the huntress then she dismissed the thought since the huntress didn't have a city like this. She flew over the wall and looked around and accidentally landed next to the temple where her friend was being treated. And she entered silently and waited for her chance to enter the room.

Cynder, Spyro and Terrador watched the small dragon as he began to move about. Then his eyes shot open and he jumped in fear because he thought the Huntress and her army of followers had captured him. Terrador looked at him and left to find Cyril and Volteer leaving Spyro and Cynder to watch him. As they sighed a white dragon managed to sneak into the room. Spyro and Cynder saw a white blur and looked at each other.

In a faint whisper she said "Seth come on"

He Looked at her and blinked then looked back at the other dragons, "Sofia why are you here?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Trying to find you" was the answer that he received.

Spyro snuck up on the white dragon and tapped her shoulder, "and you would be?"

Seth stifled a chuckle as Sofia jumped in fear wondering how he got behind her without her noticing him. "M-my name is Sofia and you are?"

Spyro didn't answer and looked at Seth. Seth gave Spyro a small smile and told Sofia "his name is Spyro, isn't it?"

Spyro looked at Seth in surprise and asked "and your name?"

Seth smiled "my name is Seth and thank you for picking me up before the Huntress got to me and imprisoned me"

Spyro looked at Cynder who was watching them and he smiled. Then said, "your welcome, I think"

Cynder smiled at him then asked, "Who is the Huntress?"

Seth looked at her Didn't Malefor tell you about his sister?"

Cynder gave them a grin expression at the reminder of who she used to be.

Seth blinked then walked over and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know it was a painful memory."

Then Terrador, Cyril and Volteer entered and stared at the four of them then they began to focus on Sofia. As they did Seth moved in a silent blur and appeared stood in front of Sophia.

Volteer looked at Spyro and Cynder and asked the pair of them "Who are these two dragons?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then Spyro answered, "the white dragoness is Sofia and the ultramarine one is Seth"

Volteer gave them a warm smile and began saying "welcome to Warfang, My name is Volteer the others are Cyril who is the elder of ice and Terrador who is earth."

Sofia tensed and Seth quietly whispered "do not worry, they will not harm either of us" as Seth said it she relaxed again. Before Cyril told Sofia "the child is correct we will not harm you unless you harm the city, so if you don't you shall not be hurt"

Terrador then looked at Cyril "should we take them into the academy?" Cyril gave a nod then looked at them "would you like to join the dragon academy?"

Seth and Sofia stared at each other then Seth nodded hesitantly Sofia didn't answer then Spyro smiled "I am also a member at the academy and so is Cynder so you will have a few friends there already so what do you say?"

Sofia smiled shyly then said, "I guess"

Volteer blinked as he just remembered "do you want to stay in the dorms till we find you a place to live since you two have already battled together as these have" and he politely indicated to Spyro and Cynder. They nodded and Seth replied, "thank you"

After that the small group of dragons went over to the dorms then Volteer asked, "or do you want to stay here like Spyro and Cynder do, by the way do either of you have roommates?" they both shook their heads "well you do now" as he paired Cynder with Sofia and Spyro with Seth as roommates. With this they all just smiled as they headed to their rooms with their new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Dragon Academy

It was the night before the new semester and Spyro and Seth were just going over a few last minute things before they went to sleep for the first time as roommates. As they drifted to sleep a snickering just outside their door and they set a tripwire to a larger trap of glue and feathers. Though they thought it would work when they turned round a small amount of ice set the tripwire off and it fell on them instead of its intended target. After that they ran away as silently as they could since they knew everyone was asleep and if they woke everyone up in the middle of the night they would get in more trouble then in the day.

As the day began Seth got up really early and when Spyro woke up he wasn't there and he wondered where he was but since he didn't know where he would be or where he likes being he didn't bother to look for him but he hoped he wouldn't be late for class. As the day progressed Seth walked in a few minutes before the bell after Cynder, Spyro and Sofia. The rest of the glass looked at him as he went over to Spyro, Cynder and Sofia so they became a group again and received a few glares from those who dislike Spyro but Seth just smiled. Then as Ignitus walked in he saw the glares but the person of their attention seemed oblivious to them which made him chuckle quietly. Alright class we are going to get started but first I have some introductions to give Seth, Sofia" they both stood up Seth still wearing his foolish grin that made Ignitus smiles alright these two are new to the academy, the ultramarine one is Seth and the white one is Sofia."

As they sat down Ignitus started giving out textbooks as he explained the practical and what page it was on if you need any help for it. After he gave them out he said get into groups of two or three. As they did Spyro and Cynder paired up and Seth and Sofia did the same.

As Seth got the stuff a small group surrounded Sofia as they did, a small stream of water went across the floor while no taps were turned on and a few of them slipped then the water turned to ice and those that had fallen became Popsicles. Seth smiles as Sofia looked at him and walked back with the stuff. As he did someone tried tripping him up with their tail but he silently jumped over it before putting the stuff where they were working.

As they worked several fireballs missed his head and this annoyed everyone especially since they didn't like Spyro and now in a single lesson a guy has their hate. Seth continued to smile and it just seemed to annoy them more. As the practical finished they were told to go to the temple for a their next lesson. As they walked Spyro began speaking, "they are really starting to hate you, and I thought they hated me but looks like they don't hate me that much cause they have never tried to breathe fireballs at me during class." When they reached the next class with everyone else they were asked to pick a partner again and this time Spyro picked Seth and Cynder picked Sofia. Seth smiles then said "I thought you would pick Cynder if we were partnered up" and Spyro just shook his head.

A large green Terrador boomed "alright you and your partner are going to be in a team battle against another pair but don't go easy on the others you have to use everything you got alright pick who your fighting."

After that was said two boys that were bigger walked over to Spyro and Seth and challenged them to the match as everyone looked at the four of the first match they all moved to a side and continued to pick who they were going to fight. Then Terrador yelled, "begin" and the match was started.

As the word was said Mat began to charge at Seth and he saw Terrador smile until Seth just jumped onto Mat and flipped off then latched his tail round his leg and dragged him before throwing him back at his partner Flame. Flame caught Mat and then began to blow and a large stream of fire came out. Then Seth and countered with his ice breath that then became water in the air.

As Seth now battled flame Spyro started attacking Mat with several electric bursts then as He did Mat fired several earth missiles but one went of target and flew past Seth narrowly missing him as it picked up speed then it went straight into Sofia knocking her out cold. After Sofia left the temperature rapidly began to drop and everyone began to wonder why as the arena began to freeze. Terrador looked at Spyro since it is normally him tat makes this sort of thing happen but it wasn't so he looked at the other three fighters and as he did he saw a several white insignias on Seth's back. He stared in shock as he remembered whom that insignia represented and if the insignia was there when it wasn't before 'she' is resurrected. As the insignia disappears again a cocoon of ice begins to surround him. As it does Spyro and their opponents Mat and Flame look at the newly formed cocoon and decide to take it from the arena to the infirmary. When they got there they already saw Cynder with Sofia sitting on a bed.

Sofia looked up and sighed as she saw the cocoon. Then as Seth was put on one of the other beds Mat and Flame nodded to Cynder, Sofia and Spyro before leaving back to the arena. Sofia looked at the window then muttered "looks like his mother is back in our realms."

"What do you mean his mother is back?" Spyro and Cynder asked in unison. After they asked she began to recall the story her brother used to tell her about Seth's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Mystery Egg

A few weeks had passed since the incident concerning Seth. Seth was now in his and Spyro's room that he had confined himself to with a wall of ice that was reinforced with a black gem. This black gem stopped intruders interfering with what he had which was a small but darkly coloured egg matching the colour of his scales and also the egg had several areas of black on it. But from past experience at a hatching ceremony. Is that a hatchling isn't always the same colour as their egg. But on most occasions they were.

After several days with the egg he removed the black gem from his defensive wall. As Spyro came in he blinked at the egg that Seth was holding and asked with a curious tone in his voice "why do you have an egg?"

Then as he was about to answer when Spyro said, "hold on" then disappeared from the room then when he returned he had Cynder and Sofia muttering something about "him having an egg is impos-" then they both just stared at the small blue egg that was in Seth's hands. Before they had chance to talk Spyro interrupted them then told Seth to continue what he was going to say before he left and Seth nodded at the request as Spyro sat next to him and Cynder and Sofia sat opposite them.

Then Seth began to explain how he came across the Egg the day after he was discharged from the infirmary since the cocoon was gone and the insignias with it. He began to tell them that on his way back from a small nightly expedition (which usually happens on a week to week basis) he went to visit his father's grave to leave a gift he found this small blue egg in front of the grave with a note that read 'Seth I hope you find this before your mother does this is a gift to you that you must have, it is your new brother or sister I managed to keep it hidden because of the black star I drew on the egg, oh and be careful with this egg it may contain twins because of the multiple colours on the egg, your loving father Akira' Then I returned just before Spyro got up and then the wall appeared. As I slept I put the egg on a couple of spare cushions and kept it close to me.

"And that's how I found this egg, just by visiting my father's grave." Seth said then he sighed.

"Is something there something wrong?" Cynder asked him. Seth just shook his head in reply then told someone to get Ignitus since he should be told about the egg.

Ignitus was walking down the dorm corridor then noticed Seth and Spyro's room door open so he knocked then entered to ask why, when he saw the egg on the cushions. Ignitus just looked at the others in the room and then closed the door. "Who's is the egg?" he asked in a fairly stern tone.

Seth looked up "I guess you could call it mine" Then Ignitus looked at him then at Sofia and she just shook her head before he could ask. Then Seth began retelling the story of what happened then he moved to his desk and got the note out and handed it to Ignitus. After that Ignitus just stared blankly at Seth and asked him "why were you off the school grounds then?" and Seth just pointed outside as Ignitus realized he hadn't left the academy grounds because there is several graves toward the back of the field. As Seth sat back down he picked up the egg and smiled. Which freaked Spyro out a bit but the others just smiled. Then Spyro looked at them confused which caused them to laugh. So Spyro just smiled as Seth held the egg, then he put it down quickly then got off the bed and asked Spyro to do the same as he moved the egg into the middle of the bed. As Spyro moved the egg began to rock, then it cracked and fell over as a pair of dragonesses rolled out one with an ultramarine body with a black underbelly and wings the other was black with a sunset orange underbelly and wings. Seth picked up the mainly black dragoness as Ignitus picked up the other and smiled. Then he said "looks like were going to have to get you a house and by the way you are welcome to stay with me if you would like to" then Seth said in return "thank you for the offer but may we have a few minutes to talk it over before we make a decision?" Ignitus smiled and left to get food for the dragonesses. While he was gone they came to the decision to move in with Ignitus. When Ignitus returned with the food and placed it on the bed Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Sofia smiled at him and he blinked then asked, "Have you come to an answer?"

The two young dragonesses started eating happily.

All four nodded and Seth said, "Can we move in with you?" and then Ignitus nodded before saying "yes you can move in with me." They all smiled and asked if they could move there tomorrow since it was the weekend and he nodded again then left after saying "goodnight all." Then after he had left Cynder and Sofia realized they would have to leave now and said good bye then left Spyro and Seth with the two dragonesses and they made a temporary bed for them before turning the lights off and going to sleep.

As the night went past Ignitus prepared the rooms that he had spare in his house since he had two spare bedrooms. He put an extra bed in each of the rooms then put signs on the doors and smiled. Then he looked at the dorms and chuckled wondering how Seth could get in undetected and also how he got out in the first place. Then he walked into his room and went to bed.

When Spyro awoke Seth was already awake and playing with his sisters. Spyro smiled and yawned as he watched them. Then he began to get ready which Seth had already done and he had a small chest of stuff. Spyro who had lived in Warfang much longer than Seth had a medium sized chest and as Spyro opened the door Seth put his sisters on his shoulders then put the chest on his back then left. Spyro shortly followed him, then they walked down the dorm corridor and Seth received many weird looks as they did. As they got to the main area he saw Cynder and Sofia waiting for them and they smiled. As they did Ignitus was putting the finishing touches on the rooms then he left the house and headed towards the dorm. Seth sat playing with one of his sister and Sofia played with the other. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smiled as Ignitus came into the dorm and smiled in return. Then they put their chests on their backs and for Seth his two siblings on his shoulder. Then the four left the dorm and headed to their new home following Ignitus.

As they reached the house they saw it was bigger than they expected it to be and then entered. After they had entered they were shown to their rooms and they placed their stuff in them. When they all came out Ignitus asked them to take a look in Seth's room that had an area for his younger sisters since he would be looking after them. As the day progressed he thought about names for them and then said Renisha and picked up the black dragoness. Then Sofia looked into his room and saw him sitting on the bed holding one of the dragonesses. Then he said "Sofia this one is Renisha," and he indicated to the one he was holding then he went back into his thoughts to think of another name when Sofia said "Shimmer?" Seth smiled then nodded as he hugged Renisha gently as Sofia picked up Shimmer and gently held her against herself.

Seth looked at Renisha and saw her falling asleep and thought it would be best to let her rest then he went over to hers and shimmer's beds and put her in then smiled. As he had been smiling Sofia had put Shimmer in her bed as well then they went into the other room.

Then as a group they went outside as the moon rose into the sky and a fireball just missed the ground they were standing on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Enemy Revealed

There was a loud roar as a black figure landed in front of them. As this figure landed an army of apes appeared out of the ground. As the apes charged at them the black figure flew into the air and Seth hastily followed a dark glint in his eyes.

Sofia shouted, "Seth don't release that!" as she did Spyro and Cynder looked at her and asked, "What do you mean 'don't release that'?"

Sofia created a dome of ice as a barrier over the three of them as they watched Seth. Sofia began to explain in a whisper.

"Seth is a dragon that has been changed thanks to a DNA experiment by 'her' scientists. With this his speed and power increases rapidly, his elements become dark his ice black like darkness, his flames purple with anguish and his scales red with blood and on his back is a black star like the one on the egg he had."

Cynder and Spyro looked at Sofia and she began trembling as the bracelet, he had made for her, began to turn crimson as it began to weep, blood flowed down Sofia's arm and indicated to Seth as a light flowed from his body. As the glow faded they saw an instant change in him as his body now took a slightly human form. Even though this changed, he still had his wings, which had grown and changed colour, as the wings were now black like the ice that freezes his heart. His tail also longer and the tip separated into three that curled round and almost touched each other at the tip but a small gap kept them apart. Several spikes had appeared on his shoulders that progressed to form a circle on his back where the star was, which appeared as white scales.

They all stared at the new being that stood before them little did they know a barrier had appeared round them and that the ice had smashed as Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador came rushing to them as they looked up and saw two figures one they knew as the Huntress the other they didn't recognize and then they looked at the three who were looking up. And then they looked at who was missing from the group as the Chronicler appeared next to them and Sofia bowed and then the others did the same and he raised a paw and pointed to Seth. Before saying "that dragon contains more power than I imagined especially when you compare it to his normal form in which I would say he just falls short of beating young Spyro here but this power is unheard of." Then the other dragons nodded all except Sofia who's eyes were on the figures above them. Then the Chronicler asked, "Will Seth be okay up there?" Sofia remained silent to the question at first before saying "we will have to wait and see because not even I know the answer because he has changed since the last time I saw this."

The four guardians looked at Sofia and asked "you have seen this before?" in unison and she nodded in return before saying "but that was when he was put up against Malefor as a training partner at first his strength was low but it rapidly increased as his training progressed and he eventually had the ability to beat Malefor but not kill him because he was always tired afterwards. That was when they decided to experiment on him. And I doubt she will survive very long but there is a chance she will." The Chronicler nodded, as he looked at Sofia her eyes filled with worry and told her to get Renisha and Shimmer. As she came back she saw them all sat in a barrier and that at the academy there were eyes watching the events.

Then from nowhere they charged at each other and Seth let loose a purple flame which surrounded him like a spear as he began to spin in the air as the flames circled round his body like a chain wrapped round a prisoners body. And as they collided a large blast of energy was sent into the world that sent a shock into the ground and a large blast in the air. Then as the huntress used her fear breath Seth countered with the same breath but as they kept using it several ice spikes flew off of Seth and hit the huntress cutting her all along her tail and her arms and a few went straight through her wings and she retreated back to her home in the darkness. Then Seth came down and landed.

As their mistress retreated they went into frenzy and were quickly wiped away by a large explosion that had originated from an ice crystal that contained a small but concentrated fireball inside it. Then the barrier protecting Spyro, Cynder, Sofia, Renisha, Shimmer and the older dragons disappeared as Seth fell to his knees, panting trying to regain his strength before falling asleep where he was. Ignitus rushed over to him Sofia and the Chronicler by his side followed by Cynder and Spyro and as they all stood round him they picked him up and took him to the academy since that would be the best place for him to rest since that is the nearest place with an infirmary. When they arrived there was a crowd near the entrance watching the small blood red dragon get carried inside and Mat and his girlfriend Clair stepped foreword from out of the crowd and fell into step with the other guardians as they asked, "Who is that dragon."

Volteer replied "that dragon is Seth and if he is to stay like that he would be very powerful as you and just about everyone else probably saw what he did." Then the two nodded as the view of the massive explosion and the head on collisions of physical and elemental attacks came into their heads. Then they asked him "what was that high pitched sounding red element?" and this time Cyril replied "that element is fear, it is one of the abilities held by the darkness" then as they reach the infirmary several minutes after the other and closed the door after them and the other dragons looked at Seth sleeping.

The huntress hadn't known her son had so much power and she began to tremble as she remembered the heartlessness he had in his eyes then she began to remove the shards that had gone into her arms and tail so the wounds would heal. As she removed the shards she winced in pain after she had healed she went to sleep and began to have nightmares and wondered about what happened several years ago when her scientists (which died with Malefor) had began experimenting on him. Then she shuddered having constant nightmares about how strong Seth will become.

Sophia, Cynder and Spyro slept in the infirmary so when Seth waked up he would have company. Renisha and Shimmer were always next to Seth cuddled against him hoping he would come back from the realm of dreams to them, Then Ignitus came in with food for them all and as they were hungry Renisha and Shimmer went to get food and eat though they preferred Seth they didn't mind others feeding them. Ignitus asked the three of them if they wanted to take Renisha and Shimmer out with them. Spyro and Sofia accepted quickly and looked at Cynder. Cynder said "no thank you, if we all go no one will be with Seth and I think someone should keep guard just in case" Ignitus nodded accepting her reasons for wanting to stay then they left. Cynder then sat on the chair next to Seth's bed and smiled at her sleeping friend then she hugged him. As she did Seth woke up and whispered "Cynder" which shocked her. He just smiled at the reaction then he hugged her back and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. She then smiled blushing wondering if this was out of kindness or if he liked her she then looked at his eyes which were a sapphire colour and she thought they were beautiful as Seth had a similar thought about her emerald eyes. Then Cynder whispered to him "your eyes are beautiful" which made him blush as he fell back to sleep saying, "so are yours." This made her blush slightly deeper then she was before, and then put her tail on him and she jumped when he hugged it. She smiled as she looked out the window.

A few hours later at approximately midnight

In Seth's dream he was reviewing the past and woke up out of fear when the nightmare recapped his transformation which he still hadn't changed back from yet and he sighed then he let go of Cynder's tail which made him blush when he realised. Then he got up and went to the window and looked up at the moon. After several minutes he yawned and Cynder began to stir from the sound and she moved her tail as she did and blinked when she noticed her tail was no longer being hugged and she looked up to see Seth standing by the window so she sat up on the bed before she approached him and put her head on his shoulder and he blushed as he saw who it was. They both looked into each other's eyes and as Cynder looked into his. She leaned forewords and softly kissed him causing both of them to blush.

Cynder then smiled and went back to her bed and she whispered "goodnight Seth" before she fell asleep then Seth said in return "goodnight my love" then he disappeared through the window to a clearing in the forest which he used to call his own and landed next to the stream and smiled putting his tail into the water. As he began to relax a black fireball headed towards him but was blocked with a barrier of ice that afterwards turned back to water when two fire balls coated his hands he ran forewords as a blur to the old dragons weak eyes. The dragon tried to focus his vision but when he did a claw passed through his chest and straight through his heart. When Seth removed his hands he moved the now lifeless body into the forest before returning and he washed his arm in the river and he relaxed for several minutes before falling asleep.

When Spyro woke up and looked to where Seth had been he yawned and the started poking Ignitus to wake him up and when he did he said, "what's the matter Spyro" in a half asleep and bored tone. And when Spyro looked at the bed where Seth had been the night before to see him gone which shocked him and he asked Spyro if he knew but he shook his head then they looked at Cynder as she woke up and blinked before asking, "did I do something wrong?" and they shook their heads before asking her "do you know where Seth went?" she blushed lightly then said "I'm sorry but I don't know where he has gone but he was awake last night at about midnight." Then both of them looked at each other and sighed. Cynder went to the window and stood where she had kissed Seth and smiled before opening the window and going out of it before opening her red wings she then jumped off the ledge and set off to look for Seth.

As she flew over the forest looking for Seth she began to smile as she remembered what he said to her as she was falling asleep and blushed which caused her to lose her balance and she decided to land on a tree branch which was very week and it snapped underneath her and she fell onto a black dragon corpse (the dragon Seth killed) and screamed as she screamed she woke Seth up who then ran towards the scream to see Cynder running away from the corpse before taking off to search somewhere else. But she didn't realize that Seth was following her and when he tackled her she screamed again. As they fell Seth opened his wings as they landed next to a lake. As Cynder turned round she saw Seth smiling before he hugged her.

Then she whispered to him "do you really love me?" and when he blushed she giggled and he nodded to her, which caused her to blush a pale red. He kept hugging her and she put her head on his shoulder putting her arms round him smiling. "I am glad your safe" was all she said before she kissed him again making him blush deeply before he broke the kiss and asked her "do you love me?" She nodded blushing a deep crimson and wrapped her wings round them both. Then Cynder broke the hug and said "we should get back they are worried about you" then they both jumped into the air and flew back to the infirmary.

As they arrived Ignitus walked over with Spyro and Sofia and they asked him "where have you been?" in unison then when they didn't get an answer and saw Seth staring out the window they looked at Cynder who just said "in a clearing to the south of the city" then she walked over to the window as Seth's scales began to change back to their original ultramarine colour but he didn't change back to a normal dragon. Cynder smiled at Seth then leaned on him. This made Spyro give Cynder a quizzical look and began to wonder what happened.

Cynder smiled at Spyro then yawned as she had been looking for Seth most of the day then went to sleep soon followed by Seth. Ignitus smiled, as Spyro and Sofia looked at him and then at each other confused. Then Ignitus laughed at the way they looked at each other and hugged them before leaving. Then they went to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blossoming Love and Hate

Seth sat up as he awoke from his sleep at midnight once again then he stood next to the window before he opened it, climbed out and then closed it again as silently as he could then he flew up onto the roof of the academy. He looked around from where he now sat. He looked out over Warfang and to the north of it's walls then he created a floating platform of ice as he flew up to sit on it Cynder awoke.

Cynder looked about the room and saw no sign of Seth until she opened the window that was locked when she checked it before she went to sleep so she took a look outside and after she couldn't see him she looked up at the moon and when she did she saw a platform of ice above the building and she climbed through the window and jumped up to the platform and sat next to Seth. She smiled at him as she looked at the view and Seth hugged her wrapping her in his wings as he changed back to his normal dragon self but his wings and tail remained bigger than normal but as soon as he had changed he went back into the other form and he sighed. Then as a shooting star passed by they kissed each other softly on the lips as a magical chain bound them together.

As they stopped kissing they jumped down from the platform and slipped back in through the window before they both went back to sleep.

When they were all awake the chain appeared and Seth and Cynder looked at each other. Seth closed his eyes thinking about a few pieces of magic he learned as a child and then smiled as a small flame appeared in his hand and he wrapped it round the chain then wrapped it in ice as the chain smashed it reconnected itself and it seemed to annoy Seth Ignitus shook his head and sighed "looks like you two are stuck together." They both sighed before walking out of the room and they flew back to the lake they had landed in when she was looking for Seth.

The chronicler appeared in front of them and asked for Spyro and Cynder but couldn't find Cynder so he would let Sofia take her place for this task. As he told them that a small group of the huntress' dragons were up north of the city and would be sent to take them out. As they flew out the window Ignitus watched as they flew other him and smiled.

As they reached the destination there were a dozen dragons and about 50 apes standing in front of them. As they used their combined fire breath to burn the apes a dragon appeared from the shadows and sent several lightning bolts at the enemy dragons

Which dealt high amounts of damage since all shots were sent at the wings. Then the dragon walked away and disappeared like he wasn't there in the first place and Spyro and Sofia looked at each other then they killed the dragons.

As they walked to a river they sat down next to it and rested Sofia taking a nap.

As Seth and Cynder sighed they looked at each other and laid down staring at the sky watching the clouds go by. As they relaxed a group of dragons came and attacked them placing something on the ground at four places around them they were captured in a barrier, which they couldn't escape. Seth whispered to Cynder "you might want to take your last look at the lake cause I doubt we will see it for a while." As they entered a portal to the Huntress' lair. She told the guards to go stand outside. She then forced Seth's stronger form to be released, which made his scales turn red as they did the Huntress put a small device on Cynder reverting her back to her evil adult self (from when she was controlled by Malefor) then she put one on Seth as his scales turned black and his wings turned ultramarine. They both roared loudly as the Huntress removed the devices and the chains. As she did the devices leaving them didn't falter their darkness that they were now bound to.

The four guardians quickly flew to where Spyro and Sofia where and they sighed in relief before they looked at the ground and said "Seth and Cynder are gone." Spyro and Sofia looked at the four of them and walked over to them.

**What is going to happen next? Seth and Cynder have been corrupted by darkness, with the Huntress' new found minions can she complete her plan? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:Unexpected Saviours**_

1 year after Seth and Cynder were turned to the darkness. Large amounts of destruction everywhere and fear in people's hearts as the two dragons fly as the terrors of the skies.

Renisha was sat next to the window just staring out of it like she normally does because she misses her brother when a large black dragon flew over. Renisha closed her eyes and focused seeing the sadness deep within the dragon's heart she went to the door. There was a loud thud outside from the dragon that landed. Spyro went to the door and looked then as he opened the door Renisha slipped out. As Spyro closed the door in shock Renisha got hit and rolled over onto her back. As the black dragon looked at this he smiled as he passed out and warmth re-entered his heart and he began changing back to what he was the ultramarine scales shining softly in the sunlight. Renisha slowly walked over to him and licked his cheek as he awakened he smiled once again looking at the small black dragoness. Renisha looked back at him before whispering, "Set" instead of Seth. Ignitus then flew and attacked the now complete dragon Seth instead of his human/dragon form Seth just looked at Ignitus and sighed. Then Ignitus looked at Renisha who was now several paces away. She then walked back over to the small (compared to Ignitus) dragon and whispered, "Set." This caused Ignitus to look at the dragon in confusion before he stopped attacking several claw marks on Seth's face. Ignitus moved away from Seth.

Seth slowly stands up and yawns before sarcastically saying "thanks for the friendly welcoming" Ignitus chuckled at this before going inside shouting to Spyro, "come here we have a visitor." As Spyro was coming to Ignitus they had entered the main room of the house. As Spyro saw who was inside with Ignitus he just stared thinking he was imagining it until he got up and walked over patting him on the back.

Sofia was flying with Shimmer on her back when a figure looked up at her before continuing to travel along the road. She wondered what it was and flew a bit lower but she had already lost him so she went back up to the altitude she was at and continues on her journey back to the house.

Seth sat in front of the house waiting for a certain dragoness to appear but she didn't. Seth sighed and turned around going to enter the house when he was tackled from behind. They rolled through the open door and into the main room. Spyro smiled and walked over to the dragon pile and helped Sofia up Seth still lay on the floor wondering what hit him. Sofia smiles at Seth and helps him up, Seth putting his arm round Sofia's shoulders to keep balance. She smiled as Shimmer hopped onto Seth and smiled.

Spyro looked at Seth, "what about Cynder?" was all he said and Seth just shook his head. Spyro looked down at the floor then he left the only sound was the sound of the door closing. They all sighed before Seth said, "I hope he knows it's a trap." They looked at each other before running outside Renisha and Shimmer on Seth's back. Seth quickly caught up to Spyro and Sofia soon caught up to both of them. As they flew Seth opened a portal to his mother's dimension his scales turning black but not becoming adult sized like he did before and Sofia looked at him and she gasped before she had the chance to say anything. Seth said, "Just because my scales have reverted to the colours I was when I was evil doesn't mean I am evil, ok?"

As they flew to the entrance of the castle the black figure of Cynder flew down and landed in front of them and smiled when she saw Seth and shouted "you ungrateful, little traitor!" Then as she saw Shimmer and Renisha she sighed and began crying as she changed back and Spyro ran over to her and hugged her. Seth put Renisha and Shimmer on their shoulders before walking away. Receiving confused looks from the others he said, "I have a certain pair to find" and with that he flew off a portal for them to return to their own world if they wished to.

**I know it's a short chapter but that's because I ran out of ideas and I like cliff hangers ^_^ and i hoped you like it and the rest of my story so far**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter**_ 7:A Couple of Old Friends

Seth flew about the darker areas of the realm that he was born in before he left to the dragon realms when his mother died. But now that she's back the dimension is stable again. Which means it should be easier to find two guardian dragons that he used to go be with when he got away from his mother.

0x0x0

As the others walked through the portal back to the dragon realms they decided to ask Sofia "Who or what is Seth looking for?"

Sofia didn't reply since she knew that Seth didn't want anyone to know about those that he seeks as if their powers when combined with Seth's fell into the Huntress' hands there would be greater disasters then what happened when him and Cynder were under her control. Their combined power was beyond the power of the single elements or even the dark power that Spyro could use if he lost to his dark side. There power could be almost limitless. She only saw a fraction of the power when Seth killed his mother.

0x0x0

Seth continued flying round to empty dimension before coming upon a large stone on the ground. On the stone was the marking of the sun and the moon. Then there was a gap in the stone where a 'stone' could be placed. And Seth got it out. It was a black sphere. The sphere fit neatly into the gap the stone opened up revealing steps. Then he removed the sphere and started walking down the steps. When he reached the bottom he saw a door and once again a space for the spherical object then when he placed it in it's home the door opened. That is when a pair of dragons awoke.

The dragoness, her body purely red, except the black symbol of the sun on her chest. Guardian of the flames.

The male dragon his body purely blue, except for the black symbol of the moon on his chest. Guardian of the ice.

When both dragons were up they blinked and yawned wondering who woke them up after several years of sleeping. They looked at the entrance to see the shape of a black dragon with ultramarine wings that had a white star on his chest. The male smirked before saying "good to see you again, Seth" in a cocky tone which caused the red dragoness laugh. Seth smiled looking at them both before heading through the door and up the stairs to wait for them. They soon came up the dragoness first followed by then male dragon. "So you two ready to go to the dragon realms? cause there are a few people waiting there," then a large white dragon landed in front of them. It roared loudly issuing a challenge. The blue dragon was about to run forewords but was stopped by the red dragoness. Seth stepped towards the large white dragon before releasing a large blast of ice and fire in a compact ball that created a large explosion covering the entire area in dust and rubble. Several pillars of ice had formed during the time it took for the dust to settle. Then several blasts of fire were sent at the white dragon as soon as the dust cleared barely giving it anytime to react. But as they hit the dragon it barely had any effect on him. Then it charged at Seth and it slashed at him destroying the tower as Seth evaded it but the tail came at Seth from the other side sending him crashing into the ground and sliding into another pillar. The pillar broke and landed on top of Seth. As Seth stood up he was covered in a large amount of blood. He smiled at the two dragons and opened a portal for them to go trough before saying "I'll be alright." The red and blue dragons left through the portal then it closed.

The white dragon laughed before shouting, "You're a stubborn one but now your going to die" Seth stared at him not able to respond, as his priority was keeping alive. The large white dragon charged at Seth once again but this time he charged a large amount of electrical power in his body. Seth just sighed and yelled, "I don't want to die! At least not yet!"

A black pillar surrounded Seth as he returned to his adult form the only difference was the white star on his chest. Then Seth charged forewords to meet the white dragon charging his fire and ice abilities. As they collided there was a large explosion that ripped apart anything solid that was near the pair of dragons then when the cloud of smoke cleared the two dragons were laying on the destroyed ground. The only movement was the rise and fall of Seth's chest as he was breathing but the large black dragon was barely hanging on to life. The white dragon was dead. Seth recalled the last few seconds after they collided with their powers charged to the maximum. As the explosion was about to separate them Seth swung his tail round creating a large gash on the white dragon's underbelly. Then they were thrown apart from the force of the explosion.

Seth very slowly got up and opened a portal to the dragon realms. He appeared next to a large lake that only he knew about or he thought only he knew about it. He decided to rest for a while. And he soon fell into a dreamless sleep as his body began to heal.

0x0x0

Spyro, Cynder, Sofia and the twins Renisha and Shimmer waited in the place they came out of the portal waiting for Seth. Eventually the portal opened again but two dragons came out. A red dragoness and a light blue dragon. Spyro looked at them then asked, "Who are you?" but they didn't answer straight away.

Then the red dragoness said "isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's?"

Cynder nodded her reply and smiled before saying "my name is Cynder the purple dragon is Spyro and the White one is Sofia. The younger ones are Renisha and Shimmer. Now your names are?"

The dragoness smiled and said, "My name is Rose and this is my younger brother Rix. And it is nice to meet all of you. And if your wondering about Seth he is fighting a large white dragon but he assured us he would be ok." Cynder nodded relieved at hearing he would be ok but concerned about the white dragon. Then she said "I think we should go back to the academy like nothing has happened and wait for Seth at home. Sofia and Spyro nodded and they started walking as a group towards Ignitus' house. When they all reached Ignitus' house they went in and gestured for Rose and Rix to follow them in. then they started to explain what had happened to Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador.

Several days had gone by and life really did seem like it had gone back to normal for the small group except for the missing person eventually the days turned into weeks and the weeks into a month. That was when there was a trip towards a lake planned. All of the students were going to visit the ruins near the lake. When they arrived they saw the large entrance of the ruins. And glided down to them. Then they all entered in small groups led by the teachers or volunteers.

0x0x0

Seth was swimming in the lake as the dragon academy was flying to the ruins and didn't see them.

0x0x0

When all the students came out they had about an hour before the sun set so they decided to set the tents up. After the tents were set up most of the students went to sleep. A few of the volunteers had also fallen asleep.

Cynder decided to get up and go for a walk but was stopped at the edge of the campsite by a sleepy Ignitus. He asked her "where are you going Cynder?"

Cynder replied "just for a walk around the lake"

Ignitus nodded "alright, just be careful."

Cynder nodded and walked towards the lake. When she reached it she looked over the shimmering of the water as it reflected the moon on its surface. Then she began to walk around it. Smiling as she listened to the peace and quiet then she fell over something black. Cynder sighed wondering what it was and if it was alive or not. That's when she realised what it was and she hugged him whispering the word "Seth" over and over again until he finally woke up. Then he sat up in his adult form so he was looking down at the small form of Cynder who gasped. When she tried to say something she ended up stuttering in fear "w-wh-what h-happened to… you?"

"It was that fight with the white dragon. He was too powerful for me to defeat. 'I yelled, "I don't want to die! At least not yet!"' and then I was engulfed in a black pillar when the pillar had disappeared I was like this. Then after the battle I came back to the dragon realms and came here to heal from my wounds." Cynder stared at him before saying "everyone from the academy is here if they see you they will attack you and kill you." In a more confident but concerned tone of voice.

Seth replied, "I know but I can't leave. Not yet anyway."

"YOU WHAT!" Cynder just about screamed but she did it quietly so that she wouldn't attract attention then she said, "Why can't you?"

Seth smiled "because I'm going to protect you." This caused Cynder to blush lightly and she smiled back before whispering, "just be careful okay?" Seth nods and kisses her cheek smiling before saying "go back I'll see you tomorrow." Cynder nodded and headed back to the campsite to sleep.

0x0x0

The next morning when Seth woke up he smiled knowing that Cynder was close. That was when there was loud roar as several of the huntress' strongest servants appeared in the sky above the ruins looking down on something. I heard several screams then saw a few hundred dragons fly up to meet the dragons in the sky. He recognized a few of the dragons as Cynder, Spyro, Sofia, Rose, Rix, Ignitus, Volteer plus several others then there was the rest that he didn't know. He smiled thinking quite the fighting force but I'm not going to miss out on the fun. Seth jumped up into the air and flew over to the large cloud of dragons. Some of the dragons fired at him but the blasts were block by Rose's shield. She nodded and flew over with Cynder, Rix, Sofia and Spyro.

The group looked at the Huntress' servants and they growled in annoyance before one of them shouted, "Seth, Cynder you traitors why did you turn on your mistress?"

"You can call us traitors if you like but just because she's powerful doesn't mean it isn't impossible to escape her control when you have something you care about."

Then the set of black dragons charged at Seth in rage but he simply spun round sending them back with his tail. They all roared in anger then several blasts of energy were sent at the black dragons. They got sent back slightly in the air but didn't really get injured from the attacks. The leader smirked.

Seth charged followed by Cynder who started changing into her adult form as they charged foreword. The star on Seth's chest started to glow and his body burst into white flames.

Rose and Rix smiled and passed out as they sent all their power to Cynder and the mark of a star appeared on her chest as well and she burst into black flames.

Seth and Cynder took out several of the dragons each leaving only the leader to look at them in astonishment. Then he tried to get away but Seth fired a blast of white fire and Cynder let loose a blast of the black fire and their attacks merged into one and it hit the dragon creating a massive explosion that sent waves of energy outwards as all the energy was released sending everyone to the ground or sending them flying in different directions. Seth and Cynder returned to their child forms and fell to the ground… unconscious.

**Is that the full extent of this ability or is there something stronger hidden? Will they reaccept Seth and Cynder since everybody now knows it was them who caused all that destruction and killed many dragons or have they made it back by saving all the students from death? Is the Huntress going to attack personally or is she going to send even more dragons? Find out in the next chapter…. ^-^**


End file.
